machinegodfandomcom-20200213-history
Movie Night.
It was morning the next day. Newo woke up to her alarm chirping in her hear as she batted at the clock, sleep mask still on. After four maybe five blind swipes she managed to click it off. Sitting up, and lifting the mask up to her forehead and away from her eyes, she stretched and yawned and her arms gave a a little pop. As she stood and walked to the bathroom she caught herself in the mirror. The little nanobots were doing their job but slowly, though it wouldn't be to long before she'd need a new wardrobe. Her shorts would still fit but almost everything but her work clothes might be getting snug. It could wait though, her mouth tasted like morning breath. While brushing her teeth her phone gave a buzz the startled her a bit. But seeing who was calling she picked up. “Ellow?” she said toothbrush still in her mouth making her words slurred and wet sounding. “Hey Newo, I know your weeks been shit. We need to hang out tonight. My Place, I'll pick up some old movie.” he said. “Really? Even after last time? I freaked out last time.” she replied. “Yeah getting better stuff this time, not freak out guarantee.” Dukes joked. “Okay. Pick me up after class?” she asked after spitting out the toothpaste. “Don't mind the bike then?” he asked her back. “Have I ever?” Questioned Newo. “No, but you're going to be in work clothes. Doesn't matter talk to you after work.” Dukes said. Newo was pulling half her hair and bangs back into a ponytail but leaving the last half of the back free. “See you then.” she said, hanging up and giving a small smile before going to her closet, to find something that fit. Finding a Hoodie of Dukes he left behind at some point. It had a band she'd never heard of on it. “De Wea” and it had a weird little red character on it. But it was baggy, and clean. Leaving her building she didn't notice the man across the street. A certain somebody... In class the guy sitting next to Newo looked at her hoodie. “Walk of shame?” he asked. Pointing to the hoodie. Suggesting she was in to big a hurry this morning. “No...its all that fit. This morning.” she replied. “Oh so your started the treatments? Good for you.” he beamed. Still that hoodies owners a lucky ducky.” he commented. --Meanwhile-- Dukes walked down the street to Sam's shop. When he approached the door it was dark inside and the door was locked. Dukes proceeded to pound on the door and pull the handled. "Sam. Sam. Sam! SAM! Sammie. SA AM." Dukes kept saying Sam's name over and over again in different ways and cadences. In an attempt to make him hear his attempts to get inside. It wasn't early for the shop but Sam could easily have easily been asleep, or passed out. Maybe his weird...friend? Would answer. He needed one of them to answer. "I'm coming. I'm coming." came the muffled voice from within and footsteps could be heard as someone approached the door. "...Better be worth dragging me a away from the best damn oras..." Sam was mumbling as he unlocked the door and pulled it open, setting of the soft tinkle of the brass bell above the frame. Sam peered out at Dukes and looked him up and down. "What do you need?" he asked after a moment. Dukes gave him a smile and a shrug. "Do you need your eye's checked say, it's your favorite customer." he said sarcastically. "But really..." he leaned back scanning the street and sidewalk left and right. "Let me inside. Lot of oinkers around today..." he said as Sam finally let him in. "Okay Sammy-boy I need something good tonight. Know what I mean. Friend of mine. You know the one." he started, Sam didn't 'know' her but Dukes has always mentioned a 'friend' "She's had a rough week. Sooooo we need something to relax. Catch my drift?" Dukes asked with a wink. Sam yawned and pushed his hands into the pockets of his dressing gown. "Sure, sure. Sorry been a long week and I am..." he shook his head and wandered out back without completing the sentence, his head obviously elsewhere. Dukes could hear the guy rummaging around for a few minutes muttering to himself. Then he was back with a small plastic packet held in his hand. He offered it to Dukes. "Best I got right now. Boris is... traveling." he looked troubled for a moment and then shrugged it off before saying with a brighter tone, "Usual price, you paying Clicks or Creds?" "Credits." Dukes replied. Offering up the payment. "You are the man Sam." he said giving him a mock salute before vanishing out the door. --Later-- That day after class Newo and the classmate were leaving the building when a hoverbike pulled up and the guy in a leather jacket motioned to Newo. “You are such a liar.” the classmate said. “Have a good...night...” the last bit carried a tone of a sexual meaning. “Ugh...god Lucian...its not like that.” she lightly shoved him before jogging up to Dukes. “Is that my hoodie?” he asked her. “Yeah...but it's...I'll explain later.” she told him as he handed her a helmet and she climbed on. Back at Dukes apartment. It was a medium sided place though lacked separation between living room and bed room but it had and over stuffed sofa. Newo plopped down on it. “What movie did'ya get?” she asked laying back on the couch to 'steal it all' “Something called Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory.” he said putting it on. “What?” she questioned as he lifted her had and sat down letting her head back into his lap. “It's a bunch of kids eating chocolate to find gold but then are lured into a mad man's candy factor to be murdered in ironic ways.” Dukes responded as he rolled a joint. “Why...though...” she asked “Because he's sick in the head?” Duke said flicking out his flip lighter, and lighting it before taking a few small puffs to get it going, taking a hit and passing to to Newo. They watched to movie for quite sometime as Sam's “The best I got right now” kicked in in full force about the time the 'tunnel scene' was on screen. And Dukes' promise was broken. Though it wasn't his fault. “AHAH AH! WHAT THE FUCK....NO NO NO..” she jumped up. “Why was this funny to people?” she questioned... “I need to pee” she mumbled leaving Dukes laughing so hard he was coughing and nearly puked. “Oh...Gods my stomach hurts.” Newo eventually came back and laid back down. The movie was calmer now and when it finally ended he put in another called Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind. “What's this one about?” She asked. “Two people are destined to be together but can't make it work so one erases her memories of him, so out of spite he does the same but changes his mind. And true love makes his memories stick, and hers to and they ended up together despite it all.” he said. “It's confusing but good.” he added. Newo tried to watch but was sleepy and couldn't keep up with all the jumps and wibbly wobbly time line of it all and before she knew it she was in dream land. Though she didn't really dream that much of anything at least that she could remember. Only finally waking up on the early morning to Dukes' voice. “Hey I know you are comfy but my leg is numb.” he whispered. He'd fallen asleep to but was up with a dull ache in his leg realizing he passed out sitting up. “Want to go get breakfast?” he yawned. “I know you need to keep a pretty steady eating schedule right now.” Dukes added. “I could eat.” she met his yawn with her own as she sat up. “Donuts?” she asked. “How about real food. Like eggs, and toast and sausage and bacon.” Dukes said trying not to sound like he was begging. “Real breakfast it is.” she added.